


Happiness in one word

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another
Genre: Baby Shiki, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, english is not my first language, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Akito and Shigure are in competition. Shiki will soon say his first word, and they want it to be about them.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Happiness in one word

Shiki woke up first as usual. He blinked and slowly turned his head toward his mom. He loved his mom, she had a gentle voice and she smelled the best. He felt always happy when she was holding him and humming songs to him. “Maa…” he called, putting his small palm on her cheek. She frowned in her sleep “Maa…” he called again and this time, she turned around mumbling a faint “No…Shiki…” the toddler stared and then, turned his head toward his dad. Taking lesson from his experience with his mom, Shiki rolled on his stomach and crawled toward his father.

“Paa” he said, tapping on his face. Shigure groaned. “Mm, Shiki…” he said in a plaintive tone. “Paa!” he called louder, making both of his parent groan. Shigure turned toward his son and stared, Shiki giggled happily by seeing his father awake. He took the toddler by the armpits and lifted him up, Shiki giggled louder, excited. “How a little demon like you can be so adorable?” Shigure said sleepily and Shiki laughed, excited. His father moved him down against his torso, hugging his son. Shiki always felt safe in his dad arms. His dad was always making him laugh with his baby voice and funny faces “Aaah, what a cute baby, I love you so much Shii-chan” his voice was getting more cleared now his sleepy state started to disappear. He kissed the top of his head. “Shii!!” Said the toddler

Akito was also up and staring with eyes half shut the wall in front of her before taking her phone and looking at the hour. “Hmph, it’s seven…” she yawned before falling back down on the futon. She moved until she was stuck to her husband and son and then she wrapped her arm around them, kissing the toddler cheek. Shiki smiled, all happy. “You’re terrible” joked Akito, kissing her son again and again. “Waking mommy and daddy so early a Sunday…” she yawned again, caressing Shiki’s hair. “Maa, looo!!”

“Yes treasure, I’m here.” She said. 

Shiki was at age to say his first word. However, he still communicated only with ‘maa’ and ‘paa’ to call his parents, ‘Shii’ when it was about him and then, pointing stuff to make understand what he wanted, which was fine but, the parents were curious and entered in a little competition. Shigure wanted Shiki to say ‘daddy’ first and Akito, ‘mommy’. They both knew that the best way for a child to say a word was to tell him again and again until the word craved into his baby brain. So it was simple, the word which was repeated the most in this house was the one winning and both of them have placed their bet.

“Shiki, open your mouth for daddy, come on, say ‘aaah’” Shigure said, taking a spoon of mashed carrot. “Paa” just answered Shiki. “No Shiki, ‘daddy’ come on, say after me ‘dad-dy’” he used his baby voice, smiling and Shiki smiled “Pa!” he giggled, pink cheeks and tapping his feet against the baby chair he was sit on. Shigure sighed “Aaah, Shii-chan, come on, say daddy for me” he whined, making little dog sound that he knew would make his son laugh even more. Shigure dropped his whinny expression and looked at the child with deep affection. He never knew he could love another being as much as he loved Akito. He didn’t hate it, he loved his universe resolving around his favorite people in the world: his wife and the child they had together.

Akito went behind and put down on the table two cups. “We don’t have coffee anymore so I made you a tea” she said as she wiped off mashed carrot that ended on Shiki’s nose. “Ah, thank you love” he said, giving a quick peck on her lips. “Maa!” called Shiki, making gesture of the hand. “Yes Shiki, mommy is here” she smiled with affection and pushed her husband to take his place, telling him to drink his tea. “You want mommy to feed you treasure?”

“Maa!” He just answered, showing his growing teeth. Her eyes were shining with joy. “Here, eat, okay baby. It’s your favorite, so say ‘aaah’” Her voice was so soft, like cloud. Shigure sipped his tea, staring at his happy family. Shiki moved his legs, all animated and saying inconsistent syllables. It was pure happiness. Shiki stared at his mother as she was giving him spoon of mashed carrot. “That’s good uh?” she smiled “You love it right, what a good little boy eating his food” she said. “Loooo” Shiki just answered as she caressed his face, giggling.

After he finished his baby food, Akito took him up from his baby chair and held him. Shiki put his head in the crook of her shoulder and took a deep breath of the flowery scent of his mother. “Ma…” Akito chuckled softly “yeah, mommy is here” she said, rocking him as she was walking around. “Maa!” Akito smiled. “Yes, mommy loves you Shiki, I love you so much” she chuckled with affection, kissing his forehead. Shiki made a happy noise “Maa!!”

“Mommy Shiki, mom-my” she mouthed. Shiki laughed “Ma!”

“It’s useless to try Akito, you will see his first word is going to be daddy” said Shigure finished his cup and walking behind Akito. She glanced at him, pouting. “I won’t lose to you” she said, pulling Shiki closer. “Paaaa!!!” Called Shiki, moving his hand to touch his dad face. “Paa loo” he giggled. “Yeees, daddy is here shii-chan~” he used his baby voice and Shiki smiled. Shigure took the baby from Akito’s arms. “You tea is going to be cold love.” He said to Akito who had completely forget about it.

They went back to the table, Shigure playing with Shiki, tickling him as he was laying on his back. “Who is the most adorable and lovely baby in the world Shii-chan? Guess who??” Said Shigure while his son was trying to grab his nose with his little hand. The father blown on his son face. “Paaa looo!!”

“Daddy Shiki” he corrected, smiling. “Pa” answered his son. “daddy, come on you can say it” he said softly. “Daaaa” he said, hoping that Shiki will repeat. “Daa?” It caught Akito attention. “No, no, Shiki, say mommy, mommy” she pushed her cup away and rejoined her husband. “Aaah! Akito, don’t be a sore loser”

“You didn’t win anything.” She glanced “Shiki, baby, love, say mommy, yeah? Mooommy” she said to her son with a smile. “Looo”

“No, mommy.” She said Shigure chuckled. “Huhu, I’m closer to it, his first word will be daddy and there is nothing you can do” Akito put her tongue out. “Idiot” she groaned before looking down on Shiki who was watching them with a thumb in his mouth. She had a soft laugh and she caressed his black hair.

Shigure looked at his baby as well, letting his cheek rest on the mother of his son shoulder’s. “Yeah, it’s idiot, you’re right.” She could feel his smile against her skin. She let Shiki hold her finger and looked at her husband. “Uh?”

“I know we are having this competition for fun but, it’s really stupid to force Shiki is to say his first word, yeah?” Akito looked back to the toddler. “Yeah…That’s true, we both love him, so…It’s really pointless to do that kind of thing.” Her voice was like a whisper and Shigure held her. “Shii!” called their son, putting his hand up, wanting to be held as well by his parents.

Akito took him on her laps and Shiki looked at his father who still have his arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Shii looo!” Shigure laughed. “Yes Shiki, looo” he mimicked, laughing. Shiki frowned “Loooo…” he was trying to say something. Neither Akito and Shigure understood yet what ‘looo’ was standing for, but it always made them smile. “Loo” repeated Shigure, playing with Shiki. And it was when Shiki said his very first word.

They both stared at him with wide eyes. Akito gasped, the eyes moist in emotion and she looked at Shigure who could still believe what he just heard. He felt his heart race. Oh, they were so happy. They didn’t remember the last time they have been that happy. “Oooh! Shiki!” said Akito, holding her son closer. “My little Shiki” she said, kissing her baby again and again to the point Shiki had to put his little hand on her mouth. She was just so happy and Shigure was still under the shock of the joy. Shiki first word was…

“I need to call Haa-san” he said, the voice faint before standing up and taking his phone.

It was right. Most of the time, baby’s first word is often a word they heard the most when somebody talked to them, like daddy or mommy. But, in Shiki’s house, the word his parents told him the most wasn’t one of them.

_“Paa! Maa! Loveee!”_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's a quick fanfic, but it have been so long since I didn't write about Shiki. So here is my offering yguhjiok


End file.
